Колдріс Гемлок
|ПХ = ||||||||||| |Спроможності = |Навички = Енергетична зброя: 202% Наука: 56% Ремонт: 47% |Актор = |Рівень = |Додатково = Гемлок в грі |Файл діалогу = Колдуотер Бункер Епсилон |Актор = Борис Репетур («1С») }} Колдріс «Смертельні очі» Гемлок ( ) — персонаж Fallout Tactics, генерал-ревізор Братства Сталі у 2197 ріку. Опис Це худорлявий, жилавий чоловік років п'ятдесяти. На його голові лисина і сивіючі волосся. У нього смертельний погляд, повністю виправдовує прізвисько. Колдріс любить говорити з дивними паузами і, можливо, з французьким акцентом, досить схожим на той, що у Жана РеноЗгадка в ігрових файлах: «''Caldriss likes to speak with strange pauses. Perhaps he has a french accent, not unlike that of Jean Reno.». Історія Колдріс Гемлок був одним з найбільш небезпечних вбивць Братства до його відходу у відставку і звільнення від службових обов'язків. Надалі, його практична натура і призикіпливість до дрібниць привели його до успіху в роботі на посаді аудитора і збирача податей Братства. Після перемоги Братства Сталі над Зверомагами захопили місто Квінсі, невелика група вояків залишилася охороняти місто. Злочинне угруповання, відома як «Червоні Жала під проводом Гульдо Чиаво, отруїли бійців, а потім, поки ті перебували в несвідомому стані — пограбували. Після, бандити викрали один з автомобілів Братства з усіма запасами, включавшими кілька комплектів силовий броні. Озброєні і екіпіровані технологією Братства бандити, без особливих зусиль, взяли під контроль поселення Колдуотер, підкорили місцеве населення і окопалися там. Згодом, туди був відправлений і Колдріс Гемлок, щоб забрати вкрадені комплекти броні і тіла злочинців, після того як загін Воїна завершить виконання поставленого завдання. Інвентар Цитати * «Що в тебе за ПРОБЛЕМА, ВОЇН? Якщо ти не ШВИДКО НЕ УЕБЕНИШЬ ЗВІДСИ, краще ПІДІЙДИ ДО МЕНЕ БЛИЖЧЕ, МУДИЛО, і я засуну ногу ТОБІ В ЖОПУ ТАК ГЛИБОКО, що ТЕ ЛАЙНО, ЯКЕ У МЕНЕ МІЖ ПАЛЬЦІВ, ОПИНИТЬСЯ У ТЕБЕ в РОТІ!!!!! ЗРОЗУМІЛО ЧИ НІ?!?!?!» * «Просто знайди броню. У мене горло болить.» * «Ворушись! Мені треба „ущипнути гуля“!» * «Ти ж не хочеш знову змушувати мене кричати, чи як?» * «Мені правда треба „втопити парочку гулей в ставку“. Розумієш, про що я?» * «Досить витрачати мій час. На тебе що, доповідну написати?» * «Хороша робота! Я поверну їх туди, де їм місце, і заберу трупи злодіїв. А тобі саме час відправлятися на базу і розгрібати цю штовханину з роботами, в ім'я брамина!» * «(дивиться на годинник) І де цей новий суперпупервоин?» * «Броня увазі в хорошому стані.» * «Мучилися вони, я сподіваюся?» * «Гей, та у тебе вся броня в крові!» * «Ти нікуди не запізнюєшся, а?» * «Не зараз, синку. У мене багато справ.» Примітки * Він є одним з членів Братства Сталі хто зустрічався з Вихідцем з СховищаЗгадка в ігрових файлах: «''Caldriss is one of the Brotherhood members who actually met the original Vault Dweller. At the time, he didn't think much of it though.». * Після виконання місії в Колдуотер, Гемлока можна зустріти в бункері «Епсилон». * У разі загибелі генерала-ревізора гра закінчуєтьсяЗ'являється повідомлення: «''Генерал-ревізор загинув, повертати спорядження нікому, і ви розумієте, що не можете виконати завдання. Якщо б у вас був ще один шанс...». * Колдріс Гемлок не згадується в грі по імені, а відомий як ''Генерал-ревізор. Однак, його ім'я присутня в ігрових файлахName: Caldriss «Deadeyes» Hemlock.. Поява Генерал-ревізор Примітки Категорія:Персонажі Fallout Tactics Категорія:Колдуотер: персонажі Категорія:Бункер Епсилон: персонажі Категорія:Персонажі Братства Сталі Категорія:Люди en:Caldriss Hemlock ru:Колдрис Хэмлок